The Maid
by ChesirePuppy
Summary: What if Kahoko work as a maid in the Tsukimori resident? Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

At the Hino Resident:

"Kahoko! Could you please go to the dining room, dear? Mom needs a talk." Mrs.Hino calls. "OK! I'll be coming soon!" Kahoko shouted in the middle of her violin practice.

In the Dining Room…..

"Kaho, listen. It's a very important matter that will affect our lives." Mrs. Hino said sadly. "My office got bankrupt and I'm losing my job. Now, I need you to work for our lives, helping your sister while waiting for me to look for a new job. Don't worry, I've got you a job." Mrs. Hino said, in a still-sad-tone. "Oh Mom, I'll love to help. Now, what's my new job?" Kahoko asked. " Let's see." Mrs Hino said, flipping her notes. Since it's school holiday, I'll get you working in the Tsukimori resident, as a maid."

Kahoko blurted out her tea and coughed. " WHAT?? Tsukimori Resident? As a MAID??"

" Yeah! What's the matter, Kaho? I thought you'll be happy working for such a famous musician family…"

Kahoko was speechless.

--

At the Tsukimori Resident:

Len Tsukimori was having tea. What a peaceful afternoon tea… he thought. Suddenly, Hamai Misa sat near him. " Len, we will got a new maid. She would be serving us, but mostly you. Make sure to control your words and be kind to her, alright?" A maid… I guess it will be fun.. he thought. "She'll come Monday morning. Almost forget, her name is Hino Kahoko."

Len blurted out his tea. "Hino Kahoko? What the heck is happening…" He said, forgetting his thoughts of a-maid-will-be-fun.

This is where all the lovey-dovey story begin…

--

Author notes: This my First Fic, so please review...

BTW, can you please explean to me what's OOC or OC or lemon or every codes in the stories??


	2. At the Tsukimori's for the First Time

Author Notes: Hello! Sorry for late updating! I don't know what's Len's father's name was, so I made it up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Critics are allowed, anonymous review too!

Thanks to **denizmuxicz96** , for making the very first review on my story and that makes me continue it!

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro, it belongs to Yuki Kure-Sensei. I do wish I have Ryoutaro Tsuchiura...

--

Chapter 1. At the Tsukimori's for the First Time

Kahoko Hino's POV :

Oh dear. Here I am, on the Tsukimori's front door, 3 pm. trying to knock the door. I am VERY nervous, since I'm not even _touching_ the door.

Flashback

"Kaho, listen. It's a very important matter that will affect our lives."

"Huh?"

"My office got bankrupt and I'm losing my job. Now, I need you to work for our lives, helping your sister while waiting for me to look for a new job. Don't worry, I've got you a job."

"Oh Mom, I'll love to help. Now, what's my new job?"

" Let's see." Mom said, flipping her notes.

"Since it's school holiday, I'll get you working in the Tsukimori resident, as a maid."

Pruffht!! Ukh..Ukh.. " WHAT?? Tsukimori Resident? As a MAID??"

" Yeah! What's the matter, Kaho? I thought you'll be happy working for such a famous musician family…"

End of Flashback

God. I don't know is this a blessing or a .. disaster. I'm gonna work on Tsukimori Len's, or the Ice Prince's house. It's because, you know, he's my crush. As I leaned to their door, TING TONG! TING TONG! Damn! What strange family would have bells on the door? Suddenly..

" Who's that? Oh, it must be our new maid, Kahoko Hino. Is that right?" It's Hamai Misa! There's no turning back, Kaho! You have to go! " Is that you, Kahoko-san?"The calm sound of Hamai Misa is once again heard through the interphone. "Yes! This is me, Hino Kahoko!" The door is opened. She told me to go inside.

"Kahoko-san, this is Mr. Tsukimori. He's my….." She said. "Hi,nice to meet you! I'm Ichiro Tsukimori!" He cuts off his wife's words. "I'm Hino Kahoko. Nice to meet you too!" Kahoko said, shaking Mr. Tsukimori's hand. " Well, Kahoko-san, this your outfit while working here. Go to the bathroom and try it." Hamai Misa give her a package-like thing. " Thank you, Mr and Mrs Tsukimori!" She shouted as she run to the bathroom.

"Anata, wasn't she perfect for our .. mission? What a happy and cheerful girl!" Hamai Misa told her husband, loud enough for only her husband to hear. " What mission?" Mr. Tsukimori asked, confused. " You know, to make our Len-chan interested in love and girls!" Hamai Misa answered. Oh! That one! Yeah, I think she's perfect,too. I bet Len will get attracted." he answered as he began to laugh. Hamai Misa chuckled.

Hino Kahoko began opening the package. Inside was a very cute maid dress! She smiled. How come that kind Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori had the Ice Prince as their son? I think a son like Hihara-Senpai will be more like them… she tought.

" Tadaima." Len said flatly as he took of his black leather shoes. "Okaeri, Len-chan! I'm making some tea, do you want to have some?" "Later,mom. I'm going to the bathroom first." " Wait Len! There's ……." He father was going to tell him, but he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly…..

"KYAAAA!" "TSUKIMORI-KUN!!" Kahoko shouted, as Len opened their bathroom door and Kahoko has nothing on. The Tsukimori's bathroom has no locks on it, and the maid outfit has included a bra and short pants. Len was in dreamland. She saw Kahoko Hino, naked perfectly, exposing her slender body and most private parts. "Hi-Hino!"Len was blushing hard and his nose were bleeding. He then slammed the door. Hamai Misa and Ichiro Tsukimori heard Kahoko's shout and the door slamming. That young man, he never had listened to people…." They both thought. But, Mr. Tsukimori told her wife, "Wow, they know each other? I don't know that!" " This might sound a little mean, but isn't this a good start? Len had saw women's body, an hopefully he will be interested. He's going to be a man soon….."

--

Should I continue this story? If I got less reviews and no one likes my stories, I think I'll delete it...

Please Review!

And do somebody know what is OC or OOC or lemon? I spotted those words and doen't know what that means...


	3. After the Bathroom Accident

Author's Notes: Hi there! Thanks for the reviews. Since I'm in a school break, lucky if I can update it everyday. I decided to make the chapters short, and filled with funny accidents between the two. I think Len will run out of blood, cause he will have lots of nosebleeds. HA HA HA... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own La Corda D'Oro.

--

Chapter 2: After the Bathroom Accident

After Len slammed the door, Kahoko quickly finished dressing and went out the bathroom. Tsukimori-kun saw me naked…. I can't never ever got married or even have a boyfriend now.. tears flowed down her cheeks. In the middle of her thoughts, she bumped into Len and both fall down. Kahoko blushed thousands of scarlet shades, and Len's nose bled even more. " Gomen, Tsukimori-kun!" she said while running towards the living room. That should be my words…. Len thought.

"Kahoko-san, you're very cute in that outfit!" Hamai Misa said while blinking to her husband. "No, that's not…." "Yeah, you're cute!" Mr. Tsukimori cuts off Kahoko's words.

" Now, we're going for a sudden concert trip. Since usually we perform lots of concerts in 1 trip, we're leaving for about 2 weeks. You may go get your clothes first, and you'll use the room next to Len's. You'll do ordinary maid's jobs, also cook for Len. But, you may ask him to help." Hamai Misa explained. "Almost forgot, you may go outside the house after you're done with your jobs. So, we'll be going. Take care."

Kahoko was shock. She will be only women in the house, and she'll be leaved in the Tsukimori's house with only Len! But, Kahoko felt that The Tsukimori couple's concert is suspicious. They brought a little suitcase and they leave their violin…. What the….. she tought.

--

More message from me:

I truly apologize for grammatical mistakes in this chapter and the past ones.

Do you agree if Kahoko date Ryoutaro for a while?? Or maybe Kazuki-sempai??

Just to make Len jealous...

Review n suggestions please...


	4. The Maid's Clumsiness

Author Notes:

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATING!! I updated 2 chapters as an apologize sign...

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

So, Enjoy!

--

The Maid's Clumsiness

" Phew! At last!" Kahoko said, finished cleaning the house with the vacuum cleaner. The Tsukimori's house was so big, that it takes 50 minutes for her to clean it all. Len was reading newspaper in the living room, so she decided to clean his room.

In the middle of cleaning, she saw a screwed paper on Len's desk. " It doesn't seem so important…" Kahoko said while throwing it.

Now, she's preparing lunch. Kahoko was quite confused of the oh-so-modern appliances. The oven's not same as the one on her house. "Huh? I thought every house had that oven!!" She tought while frying the steak meat.

"Hino!" Len called.

"H-hai! She said, running to Len's room.

" Yes?"

"Where's the all-screwed-paper?"

" Ah! It doesn't seem so important, so I throw it." She said, innocently.

" WHATT??"

" Eh? G-gomenasai"

"You don't open it, don't you?" Len said, blushing.

"Umm, no. Why?"

"Betsu ni"

The conversation ended when they both smelled a burnt smell. "AHH!! THE MEAT!!" Kahoko said, realizing that she left the meat on the pan.

" Phew. I'm glad that the burnt one is my lunch, not Len's. He'll kill me!" She said, throwing her pitch-black meat." I have to skip lunch then… or maybe on the usual cafe." she thought.

Meantime, Len...

" I tried to write a love letter for her... I'm glad she don't open it. " he thought.

Len slapped his cheeks. "That's so not like me..."

--

Read and Review, Guys!


End file.
